Homesick
by GalahadsGurl
Summary: He'd known what he was doing when he asked her to be his girlfriend. She was his guardian angel. Reposted. Will NOT be LoVe. Have a problem don't read.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: The revision for this story. Will not be LoVe, so if you don't like it . . . don't read. Any and all flames you leave, will be used to make smores. Thank you.

Prologue:

The rain poured down, drenching those that had gathered at the cemetery to pay their last respects to Abira Chardonnay Wyatt. Her only remaining family -her three elder brothers, Simon, Jesse and Nick- stood silent around the casket, eyes fixed on the smooth mahogany. At a signal from the priest, the eldest of the three, Simon, stepped forward solemnly. His blue eyes were filled with tears as he twirled a fully bloomed white rose between his fingers. "I'm gonna miss you, ladybird," was all he said, before he placed a reverent kiss to the flower and laid it tenderly upon the casket. "I promise. I'll never stop until I beat this thing. You know I won't." Jesse and Nick moved forward next, both laying their roses upon the casket as well.

Logan Echolls didn't even know what he was doing there. When he'd agreed to be Abi's boyfriend he'd known what he was doing. She was just another girl. A beautiful girl destined to die much too young. She had deserved to be loved completely for who she had been, something he couldn't give her. But Logan had done his best, showing Abira all that she had been missing in her short life. And though Logan had been more experienced than her, she had been the teacher in their relationship. She had helped Logan understand many things that he hadn't previously. She was his guardian angel. Stepping forward determinedly, he laid a tightly bloomed blue moon rosebud on her casket. "Thank you, Abi," he murmured, his fingertips skimming the smooth wood, before he stepped back again.

The group mumbled along with the priest as he closed the tiny funeral. Rubbing his cold hands together, he nodded at Simon and they turned toward the sedate black car he'd rented for the occasion. He froze in his tracks at the sight that awaited him there. Veronica Mars stood huddled under a tree. Her eyes were wide with tears as she watched him. He took a step toward her, causing her to start. She shook her head frantically, turning tail and dashing toward her LeBaron. Used to watching her run from him, Logan remained where he was.

Opening his eyes again, he watched the car drive away. Squaring his shoulders, he muttered under his breath, "I think that's going to be the only thing I won't miss about this miserable town. Watching that girl run away from me."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: This chapter isn't much different from the original draft. Let me know what you think, by punching that little purple button at the bottom of the screen!

Chapter 1

Later that afternoon, at the Wyatt manse, Logan found Simon alone in his office. Sipping on a cup of coffee, Dr Wyatt flipped through a pad of notes he'd been taking since he'd taken his sister as his one and only patient. A pair of thick, block-rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose as he read intently. Logan knocked lightly on the door, clearing his throat slightly as Simon looked up at him. Simon smiled kindly, knowing that their secret was pressing down hard on the other man. "Hello Logan. Come on in. Take a seat."

Logan nodded, sinking into the overstuffed chair across from Simon's desk. "Hiding from the masses, huh, Doc?"

Simon looked up, using his index finger to push his glasses up on his nose. "Not hiding so much as avoiding. I don't know half of those people out there, and the ones I do know…I have no interest in seeing again." Leaning back in his chair, he contemplated the unusually quiet teenager in front of him. "Something wrong, Logan?"

"She never told me…why me?"

"I'm not sure I even understand that, Logan. She loved secrets; they made her laugh. And I never probed, because I loved to see her laugh."

Logan nodded contemplatively, turning his attention to his hands in his lap. Simon sighed and stood. "Would you like some coffee? It's been a long day."

Logan looked up at Simon, recognizing the question as an invitation to stay and talk. "Sure. Thank you."

Simon nodded, pouring the teenager a mug and sliding it across the desk, before leaning back in his own chair again. Bringing his mug to his lips, Simon watched Logan as he sipped his own. "You love her. That might have been it."

"That happened later, Doc."

"I don't know, Logan. She made friends no matter where we went, what hospital I checked her into." He let out a long sigh. "Did she ever tell you why I became a doctor, Logan?"

"No."

Simon nodded, sipping his coffee. "I was nearly 12, when Abira was born. I fell instantly in love with her." Turning his eyes to his desk, he stared intently at a spot only he could see, before musing, "It was then that I knew I would do anything for her. She was two, when she got sick the first time. I watched her fight the cancer for two years, before it went into remission. But I didn't decide to be a doctor until I was nearly 18 and she got sick again. She fought it again, and pushed it back into remission. She won, each time, but each time took a little bit out of her. I took all accelerated courses, excelled in all of my case studies…graduated early. Just in time for her to get sick this time. She's been my one and only patient." Standing, he moved to the window and watched the people mill through his backyard. "I was always more interested in the research part. Trying to find out what made her cancer different. Why did it keep coming back?" Simon ducked his head and whispered, "Why couldn't it leave my sister alone?" Turning to Logan, his eyes were determined as he spoke, "I made my sister a promise that I would beat this. I will not stop now."

Logan watched him solemnly, before ducking his head. "She loves you, you know."

Simon jerked at the comment, his eyes wide. "What?!" he gasped, surprised.

"She told me once, that you were her rock. And without you, she wouldn't have fought as hard as she did."

Simon smiled, giving a small grunt of laughter. "Right." Turning back to the window, he sipped his coffee.

Logan sighed lightly, finishing his coffee and standing. "I'll let you get back to your work, Doc."

Simon exhaled heavily with a nod. "Thank you." Meeting Logan's eyes, he spoke again, "Thank you for being with her, for loving her."

Logan smiled sadly. "My pleasure, Doc."

His eyes slipped closed and Simon turned away, presenting his back. Logan took that as the dismissal it was and left the office. "I'm sorry she's gone, Doc," was the last thing Simon heard before the door clicked softly shut.

Simon's head dropped onto the windowpane as he let the tears come. "So am I, Logan. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

Logan bypassed the people mingling downstairs and headed toward home. He'd moved out of the Presidential Suite at the Neptune Grand when Duncan had moved his girlfriend, Meg Manning, and their baby, little Joy, in. They'd purchased a beach house right on the beach, considering it their hideaway from the real world, an unreachable Utopia. Pulling into the garage, he shut the gates, slipping through the house and onto the beach. Dropping into the sand, he felt the rain soak into his expensive suit. The waves beat against the shore, their fury matching the turmoil in Logan himself. Closing his eyes, he thought back on the first time he could remember actually seeing Abira Wyatt.

_**Flashback: First Day of Second Semester at Neptune High**_

Dr Simon Wyatt climbed from his car, a 1969 Shelby Mustang, and looked up at the front of his baby sister's high school. "Neptune High," he muttered dryly, rolling his eyes as he jogged up the steps, "Very original."

He cut a striking figure in the hallway as he strode through the throng of high school students. Working out had always helped him think better and it showed. His t-shirt clung to the sculpted power of his arms, shifting with the movement of the muscles in his back and six-pack abs. His jeans hung loose on his frame, draping over lean hips and muscular thighs. Every female eye in the place followed his progress, admiring the way his ass filled out the seat of his jeans. Dark locks curled over his forehead and at his nape, framing a pair of piercing blue eyes the color of the ocean. Glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and he reached up to shove them onto his face again, before they slid off. "Now where she'd go?" he muttered, eyes scanning each female and dismissing them just as quickly.

Just then the entire hallway could hear a delighted squeal. "Simon!" came a laughing tone of voice, as a pair of feet scampered down the hallway toward him.

Simon whirled to face the voice. His sister was running toward him, her ballet slippers making no sound on the linoleum floor. Her ankle-length white skirt swished around her legs as she hiked it up to her knees. A black long sleeve topped with an outrageous belt completed the bohemian look his sister had adopted as her own since she could buy her own clothes. He opened his arms, laughing as she launched herself at him and he caught the whirlwind of activity to him. "There you are. You weren't waiting outside. I got worried."

Abira Chardonnay Wyatt's baby blue eyes looked up into her eldest brother's eyes and she laughed. "You worry too much. You'll get old before your time, Simon."

Simon pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and argued, "With you? I don't worry enough. How was school?" he inquired, as he stripped her of her backpack and tossed it over his own shoulder.

"Good."

"History?"

"Same old, same old. If I expect to learn anything new, I should stop reading your old college textbooks."

Simon chuckled and looped an arm around her waist, steering her toward the exit as he continued, "English?"

"Shakespeare!" she giggled, her eyes aglow with excitement.

"I had thought you looked happier. Romeo and Juliet? Or Hamlet?"

"Neither. Macbeth."

"Ah, your third favorite," he teased, tickling her lightly around the waist. Abira giggled, squirming away from him. "Math?" he inquired to which Abira grumbled, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "I take it your test didn't go as well as we'd hoped."

"I got a 90."

"See? I told you you'd do better, if you studied," Simon reminded her. "Sounds like you had a good day."

Abira nodded, her smile suddenly looking distracted. Simon stopped her and dropped her backpack, taking her shoulders between his hands. "Abi? What's wrong?"

Abira looked up at him, trying to force her eyes to focus. "Simon? There's suddenly like three of you," she moaned, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed into her brother's arms.

Simon swore violently, guiding her to the floor, before pulling out his cell phone. Pressing one on the speed dial, he spoke tersely. "This is Simon Wyatt. I need an ambulance for my sister at Neptune High immediately . . . The Institute Hospital . . . yes, please . . . Have my own people ready. They know her stats."

Hanging up without waiting for a reply, he grabbed for his own backpack, pulling various equipment from the depths, including a vial of adrenaline. Measuring out a careful quantity, he eased the hypodermic needle into a vein in her elbow, depressing the plunger slowly to keep out air bubbles. It seemed like no time at all later, that he was being joined by a pair of paramedics. Simon immediately took charge, ordering the two about. "Let's get her onto the stretcher. Watch her neck. All right, lift her. Easy . . . easy."

"Doc . . . what happened this time?" asked one as they strapped the teen to the stretcher with practiced ease.

"One minute we're talking about her math test and the next, she's collapsing." Simon explained distractedly, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around her arm and slipping his stethoscope into his ears, listening to her pulse.

The two paramedics glanced at each other, before their hands picked up the work as though they'd never paused. "BP's normal, though her heartbeat is a bit quicker than I'd like," Simon muttered to himself, making mental notes to add to her chart at the Institute Hospital. "All right. Let's get her to the Institute."

The two men nodded, lifting the stretcher together and rolling it through the doors. Van Clemmons, the principal of Neptune High, stepped in Simon's path as he moved to follow them. "Mr. Wyatt . . . "

Simon interrupted the man, correcting him shortly, "Doctor."

Clemmons looked impatient but continued, "Dr Wyatt, we agreed your sister would attend Neptune High with the condition that she kept up her studies."

Simon's eyes blazed as he looked down into the man's own from his three inch height advantage. "My sister is still in the running for valedictorian, correct?"

"Yes . . . "

"Then harass someone else." Looking up, he scanned the crowd and announced firmly, "I'll pay anyone who can drive a stick a thousand dollars to drive my car to the Institute Hospital in San Diego!"

Something moved Logan Echolls to step forward. When asked later what had spurred him to take the offer, he would only shrug. He quite simply didn't know. The only one to step forward, Logan spoke up. "I'll drive it."

Simon nodded, gesturing for Logan to follow him. "See the old Mustang?"

"Yeah," Logan breathed, in awe of the car's pristine condition.

"Good. That's my car. You even scratch the paint and that thousand dollars is forfeit. You got me?"

"Yes sir."

"Just ask for Dr Wyatt at the front desk," Simon said, tossing the keys at the boy and climbing into the ambulance. "Let's go," he ordered, slamming the back doors loudly and settling in to work as the ambulance screamed out of the parking lot and in the direction of San Diego.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

AN: Sorry about the long wait. Everything's been crazy. And now reviews for my reviewers!

Moogley: I hope you continue to love it!

hazeygirl: Thanks for picking it up again! I hope you continue to enjoy!

LoVe-Vmars-4ever: There will be no LoVe at all, and absolutely no fawning on Logan's part, unless it's Logan fawning over Abira . . . though it doesn't happen very often. My Logan is not a type and will eventually become secure enough to stand on his own two feet.

Sarite.93: And just think, it's only going to get more interesting! ;) I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

Chapter 2

Logan arrived at the hospital, turning off the car and enjoying a moment of awe. Looking up at the hospital, he noticed that it was a research hospital. Grabbing his stuff from the passenger seat, he climbed out of the car, locked the doors and set the alarm. Staring at it for a moment more, he turned and walked toward the hospital. Putting on his most charming smile, he approached the nurse at the front desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Dr Wyatt. I think he's a doctor here, or something."

The nurse smiled, "Or something. Dr Wyatt's with his sister, Abira. Do you want me to page him?"

"No, that's all right. Just point me in the right direction."

The nurse nodded, pointing at the elevator. "Go on up the elevator to the fourth floor. Take a left and follow the hall. It'll be room number 429."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, kid. You Abi's boyfriend, or something?"

Logan glanced back over his shoulder and remarked with his trademark smirk, "Or something."

The nurse laughed, before he disappeared into the elevator and out of sight. Logan followed her instruction, finding his way to Abira's room. Simon was looking at a recent MRI, muttering to himself as he made notations in Abira's chart in his hand. Standing in the doorway, Logan's gaze turned to look at the fragile young woman in the bed. She slept peacefully, giving no hint to her illness. He moved quietly to her bedside, tracing the soft skin of her cheek with a gentle fingertip. "What's wrong with her?" he inquired in a hushed tone, causing Simon to whirl from the lighted board in surprise.

Narrowing his eyes, Simon watched the teen for a second. "Come over here, and I'll show you."

Logan came toward him curiously, some part of him fascinated by Simon's easy knowledge of everything in the room, his eyes fixed on the scans. Simon took down the new MRI and put up another. "This is an older MRI of Abi's brain." Taking his pen, he circled a spot with the end and glanced at Logan. "This unusual discoloration here is a tumor. It's malignant, which means it's cancerous."

Logan's eyes widened in shock. Simon continued undeterred, "She's beaten it twice before. She was four, the first time, and eight, the second. But she's not getting any better this time. No matter what we throw at it, it continues to grow…" he explained, replacing the old MRI with the new again and circled the larger area again, "…almost as though the tumor feeds on what should kill it. We're developing experimental treatments here at this hospital, trying to help her and the handful of others here like her."

Logan looked back at her, noticing the soft smile on her lips. "She doesn't look sick."

"No, she doesn't. Not this time." Looking at the teen, he held out a hand. "I don't think we were formally introduced. Simon Wyatt. And you are?"

"Logan Echolls, sir," he said, shaking the doctor's hand firmly.

"Echolls, huh? What's your interest in my baby sister?" he inquired, returning his attention to his notations on Abira's chart.

Logan was honest as he mused. "I don't know. I've never seen her before."

Simon chuckled, nodding. "You have no idea how many times I've heard that exact phrase. Abi loves a good secret. And she is the best kept secret I know. Thanks for bringing me my car. Here, let me get that check."

Logan shook his head, refusing the money. "Nah, that's okay. I have enough money of my own. Thank you, for explaining what's wrong with her."

"Thanks for listening," he remarked dryly. Seeing something in the teenager's eyes, he spoke, "Be careful going back to Neptune, Logan, all right?"

"Yes sir."

Simon chuckled, "Doc'll be fine, Logan." Seeing movement from the bed over Logan's shoulder, Simon grinned. "Excuse me." Coming to the side of the bed, he bent over his sister to kiss the girl's forehead with a soft, "Hey."

"Hi," she breathed tiredly, blinking hard to wake herself up fully. "I fainted again…didn't I?"

"Spectacularly, as per usual."

She giggled tiredly, "Well, so long as I was fabulous."

"Always; a true diva. Born for the stage," he teased, pulling a penlight from the breast pocket of his lab coat. Shining it briefly into her eyes, he worked efficiently to track her vitals. She joked and laughed with him as he worked, the two sharing an easy, familiar camaraderie. They were obviously very dear friends, as well as siblings. Logan watched them quietly, before setting Simon's car keys on the table by the door and disappearing into the hallway.

He was in the backseat of a cab on his way back to Neptune when his phone rang. Without even looking at the caller ID, he ignored the call, turning off his phone and returned to staring aimlessly out the window. The cab dropped him off beside his Xterra in the empty high school parking lot and he headed toward the Grand. Coming into the suite, he found Duncan sitting on the couch. "Hey man," he greeted his best friend. Logan grunted a greeting, slipping out of his jacket and hanging it up in the front linen closet. "I broke up with Veronica," Duncan announced, hoping to get some kind of reaction.

Logan nodded distractedly. "That's great, dude. Hey, do you know the girl that collapsed today at school? Abi Wyatt?"

Duncan cocked his eyebrow, thrown by the question. "Who?"

"Well that answered that question," Logan muttered dryly, going into his room and shutting the door. A second later, he stuck his head out his door again. "Wait a sec…did you just say you broke up with Veronica?"

Duncan nodded, relieved that his best friend had at least heard him, slouching into the cushions of his couch. "Yeah, we've changed too much. She's in love with someone else and I love Meg. I realized that after her heart stopped this week."

"So it was a mutual thing?" Logan clarified, leaning against his doorjamb with his arms folded over his chest casually.

"Basically," Duncan agreed, before looking up at Logan sternly. "Logan, do me a favor, all right?"

"What, man?"

"Don't go and be a jackass to her, all right?"

Logan put on a look of mock-injury, though the hurt from that statement ran deeper than he let on. "Moí? Duncan, my man, oh ye of little faith! Veronica won't even know that I exist," he declared, going back into his room and shutting his door. Leaning against the closed door, he muttered to himself, "As though that's a change from now."

For the remaining two days in the school week, Logan was as good as his word. He didn't even think of Veronica, unless he saw her. No, his whole focus was on trying to track down someone who knew Abira Wyatt. Though she was in various classes with one or two people, no one could tell him anything about her. The weekend crawled by, aided by Logan's knowledge that Abira had been released into her brother's care from the Institute Hospital late Friday night. Monday afternoon, however, brought him a breakthrough. He couldn't understand what about the girl had stolen his common sense, but he needed to see her again. She held a pull over him he didn't understand. At lunch on Monday, he spotted her sitting alone at a table in the quad. She was munching on a homemade sandwich and reading a heavy tome perched on her knees. Ignoring the calls from his friends, he came over to stand beside her table. "Hey."

Abira looked up, her searching blue eyes pulling him in as they locked on his own warm honeyed depths. "Hi. You're Logan, right? The one who drove my brother's car to the Institute?" she asked with a bright, genuine smile.

"That's me," he agreed, unable to control the corners of his lips as they curved up in response to her own grin.

She giggled, gesturing for him to take a seat as she closed her book. "If I saw you today, Simon wanted me to make sure I gave you a million "thank you"s for your treatment of his baby. Not even a scratch in the paint. I'm Abi. It's nice to meet you."

"You mind if I sit with you?"

"By all means, take a seat. It's always nice to make a new friend."

Logan sat his backpack on the bench and sat down. Catching sight of the title of her book, he nodded toward it. "What were you reading?"

"I love history. Simon took a lot of history courses as prerequisites in college. This is one of his old textbooks. It's my favorite. It's the one that covers Antiquity."

"Antiquity?" Logan inquired, confused by the term.

"Ancient Cultures, like Egypt, Rome, Greece, Mesopotamia, Babylon and the like. I don't think you came over here to ask me what I was reading," she teased, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

Logan smirked in acknowledgment. "I was just wondering how you were. I mean, you collapsed at school. That's hardly an indication of health."

She laughed, nodding ruefully. "Touché. I'm all right now. Simon adjusted my meds Thursday, and I'm responding well to the new regimen. So…for the moment, I'm as right as rain." Logan nodded, bringing out his own lunch. "That looks good," Abira commented, nodding her head at his sushi. "What is it?"

"It's sushi. You ever had it?"

Abira shook her head. Catching a roll with a pair of chopsticks, he held it out to her. "Here, try it. You might like it, if you like fish."

Opening her mouth, she took a tentative bite. Her eyes flew open in surprise, as she chewed the mouthful. Swallowing with a small chuckle, she nodded with a smile, "That's really good."

Logan grinned back at her, oblivious to the looks the two were getting from around the quad. Dick turned toward Duncan and asked, "Who is that that Logan's sitting with?"

Duncan shrugged as he bit into his pizza. "I don't know. I try to make it a habit of not keeping track of Logan's 'friends' if you know what I mean."

A still heavily pregnant Meg touched Duncan's arm tenderly. "Isn't that the girl that collapsed after school last Wednesday?"

Duncan turned to take a closer look and nodded. "Yeah, that's her. I think Logan said her name was Abi Wyatt."

"She's hot," Dick remarked, getting a glare from his ex-girlfriend, Madison Sinclair, and a pout for his current girlfriend, Gia Goodman. Dick smiled at Gia, teasing, "But nowhere near as hot as you, baby."

Gia beamed, as Meg and Duncan surreptitiously rolled their eyes at the couple. "I wonder what he's doing now," Duncan muttered, his eyes flicking from Logan and Abira to Veronica where she sat with her best friend, Wallace Fennel. Veronica was also watching Logan, though a bit more discreetly than the rest of the quad. Meg felt her heart ache a bit for her former friend at the obvious pain and longing in the blonde's eyes as she watched Logan talk with the beautiful brunette.

Abira suddenly burst into a peal of laughter, getting an honest chuckle from Logan as well. "Shut up, you did not!"

"Oh, I assure you, I did." Logan disagreed, still chuckling as she dissolved into puckish giggles. "Shut up! It wasn't that funny, Abi."

"Oh, I assure you," she taunted, throwing his own words back at him, "it is. That's just horrible. Hilarious, but horrible."

Duncan and Veronica both watched the third member of their strange triangle, feeling a pang in their hearts that this was the first time either of them had seen Logan really laugh since Lilly, and neither one of them had brought it about. They watched as Abi checked her watch, glancing toward the entrance of the quad. Logan touched her arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I have a doctor's appointment today, with my oncologist. Simon's supposed to come pick me up for it."

"I thought Simon was your doctor."

"Simon's…a medical researcher, more than he's a doctor. He's qualified, but I'm his only patient. So I have an oncologist that handles my chemo and radiation and things like that."

Logan checked his own watch. "I should get going anyway. I have an article to write for Journalism."

Abira nodded, watching him as he started to pack up his stuff. "So how old are you, Abi?"

She grinned up at him with wide, guileless eyes and told him promptly, "Sweet sixteen and never been kissed. And you?"

"I'll be 18 on February 15th."

"Almost a Valentine's Day baby, huh?" she teased.

Logan nodded, snapping his fingers in mock-disappointment, "Drats. So close too."

She giggled again, holding out a hand for him to shake. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too. I haven't laughed like that in awhile," Logan confessed, turning toward the school. He took two steps and came back, clearing his throat nervously like a thirteen year old boy about to kiss his first girl. "Are you doing anything this Friday?"

Abira's eyes seemed to focus inward for a second as she thought, before they cleared and she looked up at him again. "Nope. Just chess with Simon and a good book."

Logan nibbled on his lower lip, scratching nervously at the back of his head. "Would you like to, maybe, catch a movie with me, or something?"

She smiled up at him. "Like a date?"

He sighed in relief that she had caught on without him embarrassing himself. "Yeah, like a date."

"I'd have to ask Simon, but I'd say that was okay."

Logan let out a relieved breath and his shoulders released some of the tension there. "Cool. So, I'll pick you up at about seven?"

"Sounds good. See you maybe tomorrow?"

Logan grinned at her with a decisive nod. "Count on it."

Simon appeared just then, bending to kiss Abira's forehead. "Hey there Princess. Hello, Logan."

"Perfect timing, brother mine. Logan wanted to know if I could go to the movies with him this Friday. Can I go? Please?" she begged, her eyes wide and pleading.

Simon turned to look at Logan, his eyes locking on Logan's own, obviously appraising him. "She's home no later than 10:30. We're checking her into a hospital on Saturday morning for some tests. She'll need some sleep, but I don't see why you can't take her out for a few hours."

Logan nodded. "I'll be there at seven and have her home at 10, I promise."

"Good. Abi, did you give him your phone number?"

"Oops," she giggled, fishing a pen from her bag. Gripping Logan's wrist, she turned it up and scrawled her cell number over his pulse point. "Just call me on Friday, and I'll give you directions. Bye, Logan, I'll see you tomorrow," she called, as Simon took her backpack and her hand, leading her out of the courtyard.

Logan watched her laugh at something Simon had said, before turning back toward the school again and seeking some peace and solitude in the Journalism room. Veronica watched him go sadly, grabbing up her messenger bag after a second and took off for her car in tears. Wallace got up and took off after her, leaving the whole quad to start talking again. "Apparently, there's a new triangle in town," Dick commented callously.

"Shut up, Dick," came the order from Luke Taylor, Casey Gant and Duncan himself.

Meg stood awkwardly, "I should go after her. I'll see you in class?"

Duncan nodded, kissing her sweetly before watching her waddle toward the parking lot. _"__God, Logan, what are you doing?__"_ Duncan wondered, before resolving to leave it alone unless things got out of hand. Logan was a big kid…and could generally take care of himself. He knew what he was doing…hopefully.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Sorry again about the wait. School and work and other fun stuff! Next chapter! Let me know what you think! And now a review for my reviewer!

MyFavoriteThings: I don't know? Will there be tricky stuff? Probably!

Chapter 3

Friday came and Logan was a nervous wreck. Duncan was staring at his best friend as Logan fluttered around the suite. "Dude, you're acting like a girl getting ready for a first date. You've done this with countless girls, man. Relax."

"This isn't some other girl. I don't know, Duncan, she's different." Snorting, he recited under his breath, "Sweet sixteen and never been kissed."

Duncan cocked an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Nothing, dude. Just…she's different."

"Okay, man, I'll take your word for it. You talked to Veronica lately?"

"So she can accuse me of a new evil?" Logan snarked coldly, before shaking his head. "No, not since you broke up with her. Why?"

"Just curious. You know what you're doing, Logan, right?"

"Just going on a date with a good girl."

"You don't date good girls," Duncan reminded him with a smile.

Logan chuckled, conceding the point, before remarking, "I might just start."

The dryer beeped then and Logan went to pull his button-down shirt out. Shaking it once, he slipped his arms into the sleeves and began to do up the front. The navy blue shirt over the white undershirt went well with his nice dark blue jeans and lace-up ankle boots. "How do I look?" he asked, running his fingers back through his hair.

Duncan shrugged, turning his attention to their Playstation. Logan rolled his eyes, muttering dryly, "Thanks man, you're a real help." Grabbing his brown leather jacket from the linen closet, he grabbed his wallet and keys. Counting the cash he had on hand, he shoved the wallet into his back pocket. "All right, I'll be back at about 10:30."

"That's kinda early for you, isn't it?"

"She and her brother have…plans early tomorrow morning. So I have to have her home early enough that she can get some sleep before they have to leave."

Duncan nodded, watching as Logan shoved his keys into his pocket and headed out the door. "See ya!" he called after his best friend, before the door shut behind him. Leaning back over the couch, he grabbed his phone and called Meg. "He left. He's actually going on a date with this girl."

Meg's voice was thoughtful as she mused, "I was sure he was still in love with Veronica."

"I don't know, Meg. I've never seen him like this. He's going to be home at 10:30."

"It's not quite 7. That's kinda early, for Logan."

"I know! But all he could tell me was that she and her brother had plans tomorrow morning. So he's going to have her home early."

"It sounds like he really likes this one, Duncan." Meg remarked, glancing toward where Veronica sat on the bed beside her. "Get back to me on when he gets home, all right?"

"Sure thing, honey. Take care of yourself."

"I will," she said softly, loving the protective note in his voice. Hanging up the phone, she turned to Veronica. The teen sleuth didn't need her friend to say anything. Tears started to leak down her cheek and she collapsed into sobs. Meg wrapped her arms around her friend, holding her tightly. "Oh, V, I'm so sorry," she soothed, not knowing what else to say.

Logan arrived at the Wyatt place, staring up at the imposing home nervously. Shaking himself hard, he muttered to himself, "God, Echolls, it's just a date. Get a grip."

Climbing out of his SUV, he strode firmly to the front door. He rang the doorbell once and stepped back, his eyes taking in his surroundings. A blond man, younger than Simon but older than Abira, opened the door. He watched Logan for a long moment without saying anything, making Logan sweat a bit under his collar. "Is Abira home?"

"You Logan?" he asked brusquely.

"Yeah," he said, relieved that he'd obviously come to the right house.

"Come on in. I'm Abi's half-brother, Jesse. Abi! Logan's here!"

"I'm coming!" she called from upstairs. "Just have him wait for me in the living room! I'll be right down."

Jesse glanced at Logan apologetically. "Sorry. Women…they couldn't be on time if you paid them."

"I heard that, Jesse Marcus Wyatt!"

Jesse chuckled, "Come on." Leading Logan into the living room, Jesse gestured at another blond across a chess board from Simon. "That's Nick. He and I share the same mother. All four of us have the same dad."

"You're younger than Simon, but older than Abira. But you don't have the same mother as them?"

"Nope. Dad had a mistress for a couple years, our mother. Simon's mom got pregnant with Abi, hoping to tie her husband to her. Dad ran off with our mother when Abi got sick the first time. We got left behind. We haven't seen mom or dad since Nick was about four."

Logan nodded, hearing Abira come skipping lightly down the stairs. She entered the room then, smiling at Logan. "Hey Logan."

"Hey Abi." She was dressed in a flowing, strapless dress of jade green, making her eyes look fiercely blue. She wore a pair of Roman-style lace-up green sandals on her feet, and a tasteful emerald set about her neck and in her ears. Her dark hair was curled over her shoulders, tumbling in reckless waves down her back. Around her neck was a long black scarf that, surprisingly enough, went well with her attire. In her hands she held a cropped denim jacket to wear over her bare shoulders. Looking her up and down slowly, he locked eyes with her and blurted out honestly, "You look very pretty." As soon as the words left his mouth, he had to resist the urge to smack himself in the head. _"__Smooth, Echolls, real smooth,__"_ he scolded himself internally, hoping she didn't think he was a total idiot or something.

Instead of laughing at him as Lilly -or any of the other girls he'd dated- would have done, Abi blushed becomingly, adding a tint of color to otherwise very pale cheeks. "Thank you, Logan."

Simon moved one of his pieces on the chessboard and then stood. Clasping his sister's shoulders gently between his hands, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Have fun. Don't forget to take your meds in about an hour, okay?"

"I won't," she assured him solemnly, going up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Simon turned to Logan, holding out a hand. "Have her home at 10:30 at the latest, all right?"

Logan nodded firmly, shaking the outstretched hand quickly, "I will."

"Good." Turning to his sister, he murmured, "I'll wait up for you, okay?"

"You always do," she reminded him, before she let Logan take her hand and lead her out of the house. Looking up at Logan when the door shut behind them, she asked, "Was that awkward?" Not waiting for a reply, she answered her own question, "That was awkward."

"You go on many dates?"

"No. This is my first ever. I have church activities that I attend at night. He waits up to make sure I get home okay. Just because this is a date and not a church activity, doesn't mean he's not going to wait up."

Logan lifted her carefully into the passenger seat of his truck, waiting for her to pull her legs inside before he shut her door. Rounding the hood, he muttered to himself, "No pressure, Echolls, it's only her very first ever date."

Abira was giggling as Logan climbed into the driver's seat. Starting up the car, he cranked the engine and pulled away from the house. Once they were on their way, he turned to look at her with a smile. "What's so funny?"

Mimicking his tone of voice, she replied, "No pressure, Echolls, it's only her very first ever date."

Logan looked briefly horrified that she had either read his lips or was psychic, before he chuckled. "Not too smooth, huh?" he asked in a self-deprecating manner.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have your moments," she teased, joining him in laughing at himself. "So what are we going to see?"

"I thought we could go see either Rent or Chronicles of Narnia."

Shifting in her seat so she could look at him, she asked, "What do you want to see?"

"I don't mind. I've seen everything probably once."

"What do you recommend?"

"Narnia was actually okay. So was Rent."

"Do you mind if we go see Rent then? I've already seen the Chronicles of Narnia. I loved it, don't get me wrong, but I haven't seen Rent yet."

"All right then, Rent it is," he agreed, pulling into a parking space at the movie theater. "Just so you're aware. Getting out of the movie could get ugly. Someone's bound to tell the paparazzi that I'm here."

"If they show up, I'll just follow your lead, all right?" she inquired, letting him lift her from her seat and set her gently onto the ground. Nodding her thanks, she linked her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Just ignore them. That's my lead. I never acknowledge them, and they don't get what they want," he explained, using his remote to lock his car before shoving his keys in his jacket pocket.

"Comes with the lifestyle, huh?"

Logan looked down at her with a grin. "Kind of."

"You'll protect me, won't you?" she asked with an impish smile. Logan nodded, drawn by her playful mood into a smile. "All right then, I have nothing to worry about. Come on, before the movie starts and we miss it."

Logan laughed, "As the lady commands."

Nearly two and a half hours later, they left the movie in high spirits. They laughed together like old friends, Abira's hand held lightly in Logan's own. They didn't even notice the flash of the cameras until they left the theater. Logan looked down at her, giving her a small smile, before tightening his grip on her hand and tugging her into his side. Wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders, he guided her tenderly through the crowd. She ducked her head into his chest, her eyes half-closed against the flashbulbs. Logan tugged a black baseball cap from his cargo pocket and placed it on top of her head, pulling the bill low over her eyes. "Better?" he asked quietly, as they finally made it through the crowd of reporters and dashed toward the Xterra.

She nodded silently, letting him lift her into the car again. He rounded the hood and climbed in, cranking the engine and driving away, just as the paparazzi caught up with them. "Thank you for the hat. Bright lights can give me a headache. A symptom of the tumor, I'm afraid."

Logan nodded, glancing at the clock. It was only about 9:30. "You want to get an ice cream sundae or something, before I take you home?"

"Ooh! A blizzard!" she squealed excitedly, getting a quiet chuckle from Logan as he turned the car toward the nearest Dairy Queen.

They ordered a chocolate chip cookie dough blizzard to share, sitting together at a two person booth in a corner away from the windows. "So, how was your first date?" Logan asked, taking a bite of the delicious treat.

"Well, I guess it wasn't a total disaster," she teased, squealing as he flicked ice cream at her from across the table. She dodged, flicking ice cream of her own back at him. Flicking ice cream at each other for about another ten minutes, they finally settled down again. She took a bite, answering honestly, "It was good. I had fun. I loved that movie."

"Good. I'm glad you had fun." Keeping a close eye on his watch, they talked for about another ten minutes, before they threw what little remained of their dessert away and headed outside to the SUV again.

They made it back to the Wyatt place at a quarter past 10 o'clock. Logan rounded the hood of the car, opening her door for her and lifting her from the car. Their eyes locked and she slid down the front of him as he lowered her to the ground, her hands resting on his shoulders. "We should…" she whispered, distractedly, getting an absent nod in return.

Logan took her hand, shutting the door before leading her up to the front step. She fished her keys from her purse, before looking up at him. "I had a really good time tonight, Logan. For a first date, it was pretty good." Smiling at him, she teased, "See, now this is the part where you tell me you'll call me tomorrow, but all the while you know you're not going to…" she broke off as Logan leaned down to her height. "Logan?" she breathed, her eyes wide as they looked up into his.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered, before his lips covered hers in a chaste, tender kiss.

Abira gasped in surprise, the kiss over before she'd even registered what was going on. Looking up at him with bright eyes, she watched him watch her reactions. Giving him a tiny smile, she whispered, "Let's try that again, okay?"

He smiled at her, touching his lips to hers again. This time she let her instincts take over, her eyes closing in bliss and her lips moving against his. There was nothing demanding about this kiss, merely a perfect end to a perfect night. They broke apart, both of their hearts racing in their chests. Logan smiled at her, brushing an errant curl back behind her ear. "I will be calling you tomorrow."

She nodded, replying, "I'll be waiting."

"Maybe, if you're good for your brother, I'll stop by the hospital with a present for you."

She blushed, going up on tiptoes to kiss him again, before she slipped into the house. "Good night, Logan."

Logan smiled at her, his eyes truly happy. "Good night, Abi."

She watched him walk back to his car, standing in the doorway until the yellow SUV had disappeared through the gates and out of sight. With a soft, happy giggle, she shut the door and practically skipped to the stairs. "How was your date?" called her brother's familiar voice from the direction of the kitchen.

Shifting direction, she moved toward the sole light on in the house. She found Simon at the table, sorting through various notes and case studies before the next day's testing. Reaching out, she pushed his glasses gently back up his nose. "I had fun."

"Good," he said with a smile, looking up and watching his sister glow. Standing, he turned her toward the stairs. "Go on up to bed. We've got an early morning in store for us. It'll be here sooner than you think."

"Yes, Simon. I love you," she called over her shoulder, before she scampered up the stairs, humming an absent melody all the way into her room.

Simon smiled at her obvious happiness, before he gathered his notes and slipped the file back into his briefcase. Turning off the lights, he sought his own bed. Something on the edge of his mind gnawed at him, though, and he didn't sleep a wink that whole night. There was something he was missing, some connection between Abi and her cancer that he couldn't connect the dots to…


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. 

Chapter 4

It was nearly noon the next day when Logan came to the Institute hospital. He had a bouquet of deep purple orchids in one hand and a sack from Toys 'R' Us in the other. "Hey you," he greeted her from the door. 

Abira looked up from her book with a smile. "Hey. I didn't think you'd actually come."

"I told you I would," he reminded her, with a teasing smile. "And I brought you presents."

"Really?" she asked excitedly, as she set her book aside. 

He laughed, holding out the bouquet and pulling a blue Bedtime CareBear® from the recesses of the bag. "Here you go," he said with a shy blush. 

She took the flowers reverently, inhaling deeply. "How did you know I liked orchids?"

"You didn't look like a roses kinda gal."

"You're right. I don't like most roses, just the most expensive rose known to man. But how did you know I liked orchids? And that purple ones were my favorite?"

"I called Simon to ask him before I came. You have no idea how hard purple orchids are to find. I drove around all morning looking for them."

She giggled, laying them aside tenderly, before she reached for the bear. She squeezed it experimentally, giving a surprised laugh as the moon on the bear's tummy lit up. Logan scratched at the back of his head. "I hated hospitals as a kid. It was lonely and dark at night, and I always had a hard time sleeping in them. I didn't know if you had the same problem."

"I do, thank you. I'll remember to bring him along whenever I have to come to the hospital."

Logan's blush deepened and he covered it by diving back into the bag to pull out a gift-wrapped present. "What is it?" she asked, tucking the CareBear® close to her side. "Just open it," he laughed lightly, watching as she took it and ripped into the paper delightedly. "Firefly! And Serenity!"

"I remembered that you said it was your favorite TV show and that you loved the movie."

"Did you bring anything to…" she broke off as he pulled a portable DVD player from the bag. "You darling man you! Plug it in! You'll like Firefly, I promise."

Logan smiled at her eagerness, plugging the DVD player into the hospital TV set and putting in the first DVD of the series. She scooted over on the bed, leaving a space big enough for him. "Come, sit. Watch with me."

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes narrowed and she pointed at the bed beside her sternly. "Logan, sit down and enjoy one of life's simple pleasures. Good company and a helluva good show."

Logan smiled in agreement and climbed onto the bed next to her. She smiled as he pulled her close so that neither one of them would fall off the bed. She cuddled her CareBear close to her heart as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Ready?" he asked, looking down at her. 

"Yeah."

Turning on the DVD, they settled in to enjoy themselves. Logan could tell that Abira was exhausted and began to run the tips of his fingers over the exposed flesh of her arm. Her eyes slipped closed and she fell asleep. Knowing that her head was at an awkward angle, he pulled her body closer to him gently, so that she lay half sprawled on top of him. He bent his head to kiss her temple before turning his attention to the TV. It was actually a pretty good show and he could understand why she liked it so much. 

Nearly three hours -and three and a half episodes- later, Simon came into the room, flipping through Abira's chart. He looked not at all surprised to see Abira asleep…or to see Logan on the bed next to her. Logan paled slightly and moved to get up, stalled by Simon's implication to stay put. "It's okay, Logan. If you move, you'll wake her up. Let her sleep."

Logan nodded and settled back again. Setting the chart into the holder at the foot of the bed, Simon pulled up a stool, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. "Actually, this is a good time for us to talk."

Logan nodded again, bracing himself as he prepared for the "Stay away from my sister" speech, similar to the "Stay away from my daughter" speech he'd gotten from Keith Mars last July. Simon chuckled, catching him by surprise as he confessed, "I like you, kid. And what's more, Abi likes you. That being said; if you hurt her or break her heart in any way, the fact that I like you does not mean that I'm not going to snap your neck in two. I'm a doctor and I'll find a way to make it look like an accident. I swore an oath that I would never harm anyone with what I learned in medical school. But when it comes to my baby sister, Hippocrates can shove it up his ass. Do we understand each other, kid?"

"Yes sir," Logan agreed firmly. 

Simon smiled and stood. "I thought we already agreed that Doc would be just fine."

"Sure thing, Doc."

Stretching over his head, Simon let the sharp pull work out the kinks in his back. "I'm expecting her to sleep for awhile. Stay here with her and send a nurse for me when she wakes up. I want to get one more MRI, but then I think she can go back home."

Logan nodded in agreement, watching Simon leave the room again. Turning his attention back to the show, he couldn't stop the smile that crept across his lips. Nearly an hour later, he fell asleep in the middle of the episode. It was almost nine o'clock that night when Abira opened her eyes. An elderly nurse was pulling an extra blanket over Logan's slumbering form and she smiled at her patient tenderly. "There's those pretty blues, honey. I'll go get your brother, all right?"

Abira nodded, letting her eyes drift closed for a second as the nurse left the room. With a sleepy mumble, she cuddled closer for a second, relishing Logan's body heat. The boy was a freaking furnace. Simon came into the room, leaning over his sister with a smile. "Abi? I know you're awake."

Abira opened her eyes with a sleepy smile. "What time is it?" she asked as Simon kissed her temple gently. 

"It's about nine. How bout we leave your boyfriend to sleep while I get one last MRI before we go home, okay?"

She nodded, holding up her arms for her brother. Leaning over, Simon extricated his sister gently from Logan's arms. Cradling her against his heart, he carried her out of the room and toward the room that held the MRI. They arrived back in the room just as Logan was waking up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, smiling at the two of them as Simon settled his sister back onto the bed. "Hey, you get that last test done?"

She nodded, letting him pull her close and wrap her in blankets. "I'm still tired," she complained to her brother. 

Simon smiled. "Why don't you watch an episode of Firefly while I go look at that MRI and then we can go home, all right?"

Giggling tiredly, she snuggled closer to Logan. "What did I miss?"

"The first four episodes. I fell asleep in the middle of the fifth."

"All right, turn it on." Logan grabbed the remote and started the fifth episode over again. They watched for a moment before Abira asked curiously, "Do you think it's weird that I like this show?"

Logan paused the DVD and looked down at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"My favorite television show has a character who is a doctor named Simon. Simon has a younger sister that's sick. You don't see the similarities?"

"Okay, first of all…you're not crazy. River's crazy, at least I think she is. Maybe she's just seriously fucked-up. And secondly, no I don't think it's weird that you like this show. It's a good show."

She grinned, cuddling close as she taunted, "I told you you'd like it."

He chuckled and the room was quiet for the next half hour as they watched the episode. Simon came into the room just as the credits started to roll down the screen. "All right. I think we're all good to go. I'm just going to go clock out while you get dressed, all right, Abi?"

"All right. I'll meet you out in the lobby?"

Simon nodded, before holding out a hand to Logan. "Good to see you again, Logan. Thanks for coming to see her."

Logan shrugged sheepishly. "I don't mind. It's not like I had anything else to do."

Chuckling, Simon left the room. Logan stood beside the bed as Abira perched on the edge, swinging her legs back and forth innocently. Scratching the back of his head, Logan spoke up. "I…I should go. It's late and I'll bet you want to go home."

"Logan, wait!" she cried, grabbing the sleeve of his long-sleeved pullover sweater. "My brother mentioned something earlier and I just wanted to ask you about it." Logan turned to face her, his eyes curious as he nodded for her to go on. Abira blushed as she asked quietly, "Are you my boyfriend?"

Logan's eyes went wide and he stared at her. Finally he smiled, scratching his jaw as he commented mildly, "Well this wasn't quite how I wanted you to find out. But yeah, Abi, if you're willing, I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

Her eyes were very blue as she looked into his eyes. Seeing the sincerity there, she ducked her head as she blushed. "I'd like that."

He grinned, nodding once, "All right. So, will I see you tomorrow?"

"I have church, and family time tomorrow. But I'll see you at school on Monday."

"I'll be waiting out front for you, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, ducking her head slightly. 

Logan reached out, his fingers gentle on her chin as he tilted her face up to his. Leaning down, he kissed her sweetly. "I'll see you Monday."

"I'll see you Monday," she repeated, watching him leave the room and shut the door behind him. She gave a short giggle before she slid off the edge of the bed and went to get dressed. 

Monday came and sure enough, when Simon drove Abira to school, there was Logan. He was leaning against the wall, watching the cars come and go. As soon as he spotted the Shelby, he pushed off the wall and trotted down the stairs. He was there to open her door, offering a hand to assist her from her seat. She giggled adorably, leaning over to kiss her brother's cheek, before taking the hand and climbing out of her seat. "Thank you, kind sir," she teased, going up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek fondly. "Bye, Simon."

"Bye ladybird. I'll be here to pick you up when school's over, all right?"

She nodded and waved as he drove off. Logan offered her his arm, smiling as she giggled and looped her hand through his elbow. "So, I can't take you out after school tonight?"

Abira shook her head with a smile. "Nope. No going out on school nights. It's a rule. Simon comes to pick me up, I do my homework, we decide on dinner, Simon and I make it before the boys get home, we sit down to eat, watch some TV and I'm in bed by about 9:30."

"You are a good girl, aren't you?"

She batted her lashes up at him, as she inquired, "Does that make you nervous?"

Logan laughed, kissing her cheek. "A little. Your brother doesn't own a gun, does he?"

Abira's head fell back as she laughed, long and loud. "No, Simon doesn't own a gun. But he is a doctor. He's very talented with a scalpel."

Logan forced himself to pale, making Abira double over with laughter this time. "You're weird," she laughed, her eyes glittering with happiness as she looked up at him. 

"Oh, I'm weird, huh?" he asked, lunging at her. 

She squealed and dashed off down the hallways, with Logan right on her heels. They flew past Duncan, Meg and Veronica, Abi still just barely out of Logan's reach. Finally, he lunged and caught her around the waist. Her squeals turned to high-pitched giggles as his fingers turned ticklish. She doubled around his restraining arm, trying to breathe through her laughter. "All right!" she cried, squirming in his arms. "I yield! You're not weird!"

Logan nodded sharply and let her go. "I'm glad you're starting to see things my way."

Abira caught her breath, before she looked up at Logan and locked eyes with him. "But you're not exactly the poster child for mental health either!"

His mouth dropped open in shock, as Abira raced toward her next class. After he recovered from his shock, he saw that she was too close to her next class to effectively chase. Tilting his head back, he shouted, "Bitch!"

She whirled, her eyes alit with laughter, as she shook her finger at him and scolded good-naturedly, "Language, Logan! I'll see you at lunch!"

He waved at her in acknowledgement, watching as she turned and skipped into her first class. Logan moved toward his locker, where his friends were congregated. "Hey DK. Meg," he greeted, leaning forward to kiss Meg's cheek quickly. 

Meg cocked an eyebrow at him, though Duncan voiced her thought for her. "You're in a good mood this morning."

Logan glanced at Duncan, with a nonchalant shrug. "I had a good weekend. How about you two? How's Baby Kane?"

Meg smiled, shaking her head. "He's fine. I'm glad you're smiling, Logan. I don't think I've seen you like this since before…"

Logan's face smoothed as his brain filled in the name she had left unspoken. "Yeah, well…"

Slamming his locker, he headed toward his next class. Veronica ducked her head, trying to hide her hurt that she'd been standing right there and he hadn't even noticed her. Meg wrapped her arm around Veronica's shoulders, hugging her lightly. "He'll come around, Veronica. He can't ignore you forever."

Veronica sighed and shook her head. Moving away slowly, she muttered under her breath, "You so obviously don't know Logan, Meg. He can ignore me forever, if that's what he wants to do."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Sorry it's been so long. I will try to update more frequently. In the meantime, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5

A couple days into their relationship, Logan showed up at the Wyatt Manse. Abira smiled as she opened the door. Leaning against the doorjamb, she teased, "Long time no see, stranger."

Logan laughed at the jab. They'd gone to dinner the night before, and had only been apart for less than 12 hours. "Hey Abi. Can I come in?"

"Absolutely," she laughed, tilting her cheek to catch his kiss. "What's up, Logan?"

"I don't know much about you. I just thought we could sit down and talk."

"Sure," she agreed, stepping back to let him in the house. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, Abi."

"Want to talk on the balcony? It's a beautiful day."

Logan nodded, before stopping -stunned- at the wall lined with pictures of the Wyatt family. A beautiful woman, around his mother's age when she died, was in the center photo, surrounded by four strikingly attractive children -three boys and a little girl- whom he guessed were Simon, Jesse, Nick and Abira. "She looks familiar," Logan said, trying to hide his shock at so many candid family photos. Including a few of a little girl in various dance costumes, and even one where she was holding a microphone. The only things on display at the Casa de Killer, before it burned, were his father's movie posters and various awards his parents had won.

Abira smiled with a nod. "She should. She's mine and Simon's mother, Inara Wyatt."

"Inara Wyatt?" Logan asked in shock. "But she . . . "

" . . . discovered Lynn Lester, I know. Inara Wyatt, legendary director and constantly in the gossip columns, yet secretly shy of the spotlight. Lynn starred in my mother's last three movies before she died."

"I remember her funeral. My mom was heartbroken when she heard about the car accident."

"I saw you and your mom there," Abira agreed, well remembering the little boy with mischief in his smile and humor in his eyes. Though both were much subdued by what had happened to him in his life, his thirst for misbehavior was one thing about Logan Echolls that had never changed.

"You were really little, weren't you?"

"I was about five. Simon was 2 months shy of his 18th birthday. Jesse was 8 and Nick was almost 6. It was hard, for all four of us. Simon got emancipated from the state, got custody of us kids and gained control of his half of mom's inheritance. We moved out of LA a week later. And we've been in Neptune ever since. Simon attended Hearst, living off his inheritance, so that he could raise us himself."

"So why didn't you ever make yourself known to the 09ers? You or your brothers?"

"So I could have friends who liked me because of my mother's money? No thank you; beside, I didn't need any friends. I have my brothers, and Simon's the best friend a girl could ask for."

Logan smiled, nodding in consent. "He does dote on you, I've noticed."

"Simon's just protective. And to quote River, 'he takes so much looking after'. I mean, if I didn't remember to make dinner every night, I think he'd forget to eat."

Logan chuckled, well able to imagine Simon as the absent professor type. His sister was usually the one who had to push Simon's glasses up his nose before they slid off completely. Looking back at the picture, he could see how happy they all were. The little girl -Abira- was about three, and even then she looked up at Simon with complete adoration. Turning his attention to Inara's face, he could see the secret smile curling at the corners of the woman's lips as she noticed her daughter's affection. "Do you miss her?"

Abira looked up at him in surprise, before leading the way out to the balcony. "My mother?" she clarified, falling gracefully into a patio chair. At Logan's nod, she shrugged, "I guess. I mean, I was too young to really remember her. And every year that passes fades her memory a bit more. If we didn't have the picture up, I don't think I'd know what she looked like. But I remember things about her; feelings, emotions, impressions."

"Like what?" Logan pressed quietly.

"I remember how she used to come to all my recitals. And the way she'd sing to us kids when we had nightmares. I remember her helping Simon with his English homework at the dinner table, and quizzing Jesse on his fractions as she was baking. I remember how Nick would laugh when she hung him upside down. I remember the love in her eyes when she'd look at us. She never brought work home with her; when she was at home, it was all about us kids. And she always smelled like rosewater; I can smell it and remember her arms around me. So yeah, I miss her, I guess. What about you, Logan? Do you miss your mom?"

Logan hesitated for a second as he thought about it, before he nodded. "I miss things about her, I suppose. The smell of her perfume, the smile she had only for me, the way she'd hold me after dad…" he broke off abruptly, looking appalled at what he'd nearly confessed.

Abira evidently needed no further explanation, and nodded with a sigh, "I don't miss my father."

Logan was smirking as he snarked, "Neither do I."

The two smiled at each other over their mutual hatred of their fathers. Logan looked up at her as something she'd said sparked, "Recitals for what?"

Abira blushed and ducked her head. "Dance…belly dancing, for starters."

"Belly dancing? You were five!" he laughed, trying to imagine her in a sari.

She laughed, smacking at him. "I'll have you know I was in ballet when my mother was alive. But after she died, Simon couldn't watch me do ballet anymore. But I couldn't give up dancing. So I took up various ethnic dance classes; belly dancing, hula dancing…I was about fourteen when I started salsa, tango, mambo, rumba, those kind of dances. The sensual dances. I'm still really good, at belly dancing anyway."

"You still belly dance?" Logan asked, his eyes wide and mouth suddenly slack.

She giggled with a nod, "Lessons every Saturday morning at 10." Logan shuddered slightly, as she smiled. "Get your head out of the gutter, Echolls," she scolded teasingly.

He nodded, shaking himself hard. "So, why hadn't you ever been kissed before?"

"Well a girl can't give away her first kiss to just anyone, you know. The guy's gotta be special. And everyone knows that Logan Echolls is 'special'," she teased, putting air quotes around special.

"Thanks a lot, Abi."

"You're very welcome, Logan. Now your turn. What about you, Logan? Tell me something that no one but you and the people you really trust know."

"I'm scared to death that my father's gonna get off and he's gonna come home again. And I'm going to have to go with him," he blurted without thinking.

His eyes widened as he realized what he'd confessed. Abira reached out to squeeze his arm, resting her forehead against his. "I won't let that happen, Logan, I promise. I'd never let anyone hurt you, not ever again."

"Again?"

"Logan, I've seen you with your shirt off," Abira reminded him, bringing to mind their midnight swim the night before. "I'm not stupid. I know you don't get scars like those by running amuck like boys tend to do."

Logan brought his hand to his neck, rubbing there hard. Getting up, she slipped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Resting her forehead against his, she smiled down into his eyes. "I'll never tell. I promise."

Logan's eyes slipped closed in relief, before he lifted his chin to kiss her. Seconds before their lips touched, a throat cleared from the patio door. Both jerked away, Abira flying toward the railing as her hands unconsciously rose to pat at her hair. Simon, Jesse and Nick stood in the doorway, surveying the scene with amused grins. "Logan, good to see you."

Nodding, Logan pushed himself to his feet shakily. Reaching out, he took Simon's proffered hand, shaking it firmly. "So . . . " Simon inquired, glancing so solemnly between the two that Logan felt dread collect deep in the pit of his gut, " . . . you staying for dinner?"

Logan let out a deep exhale, filled with an unsettling relief, before he nodded in agreement. "Sure, I'd love to stay for dinner."

Abira glared at her brother, "That was cold."

"Eh, I'm your brother. I'm allowed to mess with his head; he is your boyfriend. Besides, you made an oath. And you always keep your promises, Ladybird."

Abira smiled, waving him away. Logan watched the three Wyatt brothers disappear back into the house, before turning to his girlfriend. "An oath?"

Abira nodded, sitting down in her lounger again. Pulling him down so that he reclined back between her legs, she stroked her fingers through his hair as she breathed. Logan waited for her to speak, knowing she'd tell him when she came up with the best way to say it. "I made an oath, to God, Simon and myself, that I wouldn't have sex with anyone but my husband. I was going to save myself for the man who would make love to me, not just sleep with me. Someone who would love me all my life."

Logan laid his head back, processing that statement. "Dang, you really are a good girl," he said, just then starting to realize how true that was.

"Still want to be with me?" she asked, looking down at him, as her fingers played through the strands of his hair.

Tilting his head back to look up into her ocean blue eyes, he smiled. "More than ever."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Chapter 6

A month passed, during which Abira and Logan dated steadily. They didn't tell anyone, though they didn't try to hide it either. The day before Valentine's Day, Abira found herself in Clemmons' office. "Ms Wyatt, this is hardly a good idea."

"Ah, come on, Van. I'm willing to make a rather large donation to the school, in exchange for a summons to the gymnasium during first period for Logan Echolls."

Clemmons narrowed his eyes at her, before questioning, "How large?"

"Somewhere upwards of 15 grand. Are we agreed?"

Unable to pass up that kind of money, Clemmons nodded. "All right. I'll see that it's taken care of."

Abira smiled and stood, brushing down her long, circle skirt. "Excellent. I'm glad we're agreed. Logan gets that summons and you'll get your check. Have a good day, Van!" she called over her shoulder, before leaving the principal's office.

Logan stood in the office, leaning back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Cocking an eyebrow at his girlfriend, he teased, "I must be a bad influence on you. Getting called to the principal's office? A good girl like you? What will your brother say?" Clicking his tongue in mock-disappointment, he sighed, "I'm completely disillusioned with you, Abi. My entire world has just come crumbling around my head."

Abira rolled her eyes as she looped her hand through his elbow and dragged him from the office. Going up on tiptoes, she pressed a tender kiss to the underside of his chin, before turning back to the front. "Don't be such a drama king, Echolls. I didn't get called in to see him; I went to see him of my own volition."

Logan paused for a noticeable second, staring down at her, before he had to start walking again so that she didn't pull him over. "Why the hell would you do a crazy thing like that?"

"Don't swear," she chided, before continuing cheerfully, "You'll thank me later, honey." Giving him a teasing smile, she kissed his cheek and slipped away toward her next class. Over her shoulder, she called, "Wait for me after school. Simon's at the Institute for a meeting and I need a ride."

Logan stood there stupidly for a moment, before he just shook his head with a rueful chuckle and turned down the opposite hallway, headed to his own classroom.

The next day was Valentine's Day. Logan had gotten the okay from Simon to be able to pick up Abira for school that morning. He was waiting in the living room as she came scrambling down the stairs, her backpack over her shoulder. He stared at her in shock. She wore a cadet blue, grey and white striped miniskirt, coupled with a cadet blue and grey ringer tee under a snug, white, cropped jacket. That looked nothing like her usual carefree bohemian attire. She was about two inches taller than usual in a pair of black, slip-on heeled sandals. Her hair was curled around her face and held back by a black knit headband. Her eyes were bright and cheery as she looked up into his face. "You like it?"

"You look…Abi, you're beautiful."

She blushed and ducked her head. "Thanks. I thought I'd try something new for once. I have a couple other new outfits, but this is the one I wanted to wear today."

Logan's mouth open and closed in shock, before he stuttered, "I approve."

She giggled, taking his hand and pulling him toward the door. Shoving him gently by the shoulder, she pushed him outside before calling back over her shoulder, "We're leaving now, Simon! I love you!"

"I love you too! Stay out of trouble, all right? Logan, take care of my baby sister."

"Sure thing, Doc. I'll bring her straight home from school."

Simon laughed from wherever he was in the house and called back, "I think for today I can rescind the 'No going out on weekdays' rule. Just have her back before 10, all right, Logan? It is a school night."

Logan and Abira grinned at each other, and Logan shouted back, "Yes sir, Doc. See ya later!"

"Bye, Simon! I love you!" Abira laughed, before she shut the door and followed Logan at a slow jog to his car. He lifted her into the passenger seat and rounded the hood. Starting up the car, he took her hand and headed toward school. Abira stared out the window in shock, before laughing lightly, "I can't believe he's letting me stay out."

"Me either. I thought for sure I was going to have to take you home after school and that was going to be the end of our Valentine's Day."

She giggled and extracted her hand from his, digging around in her backpack. "Speaking of Valentine's Day, I got you something."

Logan glanced at her as she pulled a long, flat box from the recesses of her bag. "What is it?"

She laughed happily, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she replied, "Patience is a virtue, Logan, and good things come to those who wait. Just get us to school, so you can open it and find out."

Logan smiled, taking his free hand off the gearshift and reaching out to take hers, lifting it to press a kiss to her knuckles. She smiled back at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek gently. "So, where's my present?"

"You'll get them in class."

"Them?" she asked, suspiciously, before narrowing her eyes at him. "How many did you get me?"

"You'll see," he taunted her, with a grin.

She grumbled, though her eyes sparkled with good-natured anticipation. Logan pulled into the school's parking lot and parked the car. Turning toward her in his seat, he took the gift as she offered it to him again. Logan opened it slowly, eyes widening at the sight of her present. A heavy-linked necklace of 24karat white gold lay nestled in a bed of soft satin. Hanging from the chain were three Chinese symbols, one atop the other. They were made of the same karat gold as the chain. Logan reached in with shaky fingers, and lifted the charm gently. "What do they mean?"

"Honor, loyalty and truth. Your three best qualities. Do you like it?"

"Abi, I love it," he said, looking up at her with wide, sad eyes. "I don't know if some people would agree with you about truth -or honor- being some of my best qualities, though."

Abira reached out and took his face tenderly between his palms, startling him a little bit. "Have you ever lied to me, Logan?"

His eyebrows furrowed, before he shook his head firmly, replying, "No."

"Have you ever cheated on me? Treated me as though I was second best? Wished I was someone else?"

"No. You're exactly the person I want to be with, Abi."

"Then, Logan, truth and honor are two of your best qualities." Reaching out, she took the necklace carefully. "May I put it on you?"

Logan nodded, reaching with shaking hands to the puka shell necklace he wore, that Lilly had given him years ago. She smiled at him as he took it off and laid it in the center console. Leaning forward, she clasped the chain around his neck. It rested comfortably in the hollow of his throat and Logan craned his neck to look down at it, touching it reverently. Looking up into Abira's eyes, he smiled at her adoringly, "Thank you, Abi. I'll never take it off."

Abira giggled, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. "Don't make promises that you can't keep, Logan. It's a bad habit."

Logan cupped her cheeks and gave her a lingering kiss, sweeping his tongue across the seam of her lips to open her mouth. She arched into him, opening to his embrace. They stayed pleasurably entwined for a moment, before Logan leaned back again. "It's not a promise I can't keep."

Abira grinned, watching him hop from the car and round the hood. Pulling open Abira's door, he reached out and wrapped his hands around her waist. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as he lifted her from the confines of the car, setting her tenderly on her feet. Lifting his hands to her cheeks, he leaned to kiss her forehead. "Thank you, Abi. You're a godsend."

"I'm sure," she remarked, dryly, linking hands with his and letting him pull her out of the way of the door. Moving to the trunk, he pulled it open and tugged out their backpacks. "Ready to go?" she inquired, linking her arm through his.

"Lead the way, Ms Wyatt."

She giggled, the two of them laughing together as they headed in to their first classes. Outside Abira's first class, they paused for a moment. Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly. "Enjoy your gift, all right?"

She nodded, her fingers dragging lazily across Logan's palm as they parted ways. As she turned to go inside the classroom, she could already hear the buzz. Everyone would know by second period that Logan Echolls had kissed Abira Wyatt outside her first period class. Catching sight of a bouquet of balloons and a CareBear, her eyebrows furrowed, before she took her seat. Pulling out a pencil, her scratch pad and textbook, she settled in for a long, potentially boring, math period. After the bell rang and the stragglers had scrambled through the aisles toward their seats, the teacher strode toward the back of the class. Grabbing the balloons and bear, he set them on Abi's desk as he walked again toward the front of the room. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ms Wyatt," he teased, before grabbing a dry erase marker and starting the day's lecture.

Abira's eyes were wide as she unwrapped the balloons from the bear. Stroking over the tummy symbol -a rainbow-colored star around a red heart- she surmised that this one was True-Heart Bear. Giggling softly, she rewrapped the balloons around the bear's hand and set both on the empty desk behind her. Turning back to the board, she started to scribble out the lecture with a silly grin on her face.

But if she thought Logan's gifts were delivered, she was severely mistaken. Second period, she received another CareBear -Love-A-Lot Bear- and a bouquet of purple orchids. In third period, Good Luck Bear and a diamond-encrusted star pendant were sitting on her desk. Fourth period found both Baby CareBears -Baby Tugs and Baby Hugs- perched on a table in the back of the room. After fifth period was lunch, giving Abira something to look forward to and a reason to sigh with relief.

Fifth period, however, was a class she shared with Veronica Mars, Senior English Lit. Which presented a problem of a different color. Abira knew about Veronica, from Logan to boot. He'd confessed to his girlfriend that he had been in love with her once, but they only ever hurt each other. Abira had smiled, letting him tell her everything. The two had agreed that they wouldn't keep secrets, and Logan had been true to that ever since. As well as going out of his way to avoid Veronica Mars whenever -and wherever- possible.

She giggled as, inevitably, there was a multi-colored CareBear with a paint pallet on its belly -one she didn't recognize at first glance- and a wrapped gift on her usual desk. Setting her gifts on the back table, she made her way to her desk. Lifting the bear, she checked the tag, smiling at the bear's name. "Work-of-Heart Bear" she whispered, starting to get the message Logan was trying to give her. Settling in her seat, she started to unwrap the second part of her present. Her eyes widened at the bracelet there. It was a charm bracelet, with a charm of every single CareBear and CareBear Cousin. Turning to Veronica, she held it out. "Would you mind putting this on me?"

"You like CareBears?" she asked with a tiny laugh. She'd heard the rumors about Logan and Abira kissing all morning and was hoping that they weren't true.

"I love CareBears, and my boyfriend knows it. And if I know him, which I think I do, the CareBears will just keep coming. Those are all of them from just this morning. And we've still got three more periods left, not including lunch."

Veronica's eyes followed the line of Abira's finger as she pointed back at the pile of CareBears at the back of the room. "Wow, that's a lot of presents."

"It's Valentine's Day. My boyfriend is spoiling me rotten."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Veronica asked, as she took a sip from her soda bottle.

Abira smiled dreamily and replied, "Logan Echolls."


End file.
